Backward Fantasy
by Ghostwriter85
Summary: Mr. Roark is thrown for a loop when Dr. Joe Early finds a way to cross over and asks for a fantasy. Roark thinks it will be near impossible to find a younger lady who is even aware of Joe, but relents to do what he can for the doctor. When he finds someone will they be willing to travel back in time? or will they refuse?
1. Backwards Request

_**Backward Fantasy**_

 _ **Fantasy Island/Emergency Crossover**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to either show**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 _ **A/N: Because of being in middle of a move, I have not had access to a beta reader. Therefore, I hope I have not made too many errors. Also, this story came about because of a list given to me by retro mania. It wasn't on their list, well sort of- going back in to time was, just not TV land ;D. And it was the nineteen fifties. Still thank-you for the ideas, it helped get this going.**_

 _ **A/N 2: I honestly don't' know if William E. Henly lived or died in 1875; if anyone knows feel free to tell me.**_

 _ **Backwards Request**_

 _ **Scene 1**_

' _I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul' I was told that was spoken by William Ernest Henley by a high school English teacher; whether or not he was born, or died, in 1875 is something she did not say. And if one had asked if I'd ever known the man the answer would have been a honest no. Also, I have not ever bothered looking it up either. Truth be told I hadn't thought about that particular quote in years,_ now…with Dr. Early's words still ringing in my ears… they come back.

"Captain of my soul I may be, but it sure feels as the helm has just been ripped out of my hands." Roark quit his silence musing as he growled and tossed a piece of paper into a nearby trash can only to have it fall out as Tattoo had not dumped it that morning like he was supposed to.

The reason for Roark's foul mood was because of the current letter asking for a fantasy was not coming from the traditional guest. And the man making that request had not been satisfied with the formal denial via a rubber-stamped letter. It had been such a refusal which had brought the good doctor to his office last night.

" _Roark, I'm too old to play games." Dr. Early chose his words carefully knowing he wasn't supposed to have figured out how to get to Fantasy Island, let alone write Roark a letter. "My wife died years ago, the only son I was blessed with was killed two years ago, and now I have a nephew who has the nerve to think I should roll over and play dead just because I turned sixty." The good doctor wanted to, uncharacteristically to throw a breakable item, anything, against the wall, but he didn't. "I just want a young, legal and lawful, wife for seven days to show him I'm nowhere near ready to die. It will also be long enough to file a prenuptial, one so airtight that the best lawyer in town couldn't find a loophole, and give her what I don't want that so called relation of mine to have; he's an idiot. She'll get it after a week when I'll conveniently decide I was a fool for thinking love would find me a second time around." Joe threw out his own hands towards Roark's direction and shook them just enough to show his own frustration, "Look, it's not like I'm asking you to rob the cradle in order to do it. As long as she's anywhere from 21-30 I'm perfectly okay with anyone you choose. Is that too much to ask?"_

" _I'm supposed to send guests from this realm your way because of their requests, not the other way around. This would be a backwards fantasy. Besides, what gives your nephew the idea you're loaded? I happen to know you don't live in some ritzy mansion. And it's not like anyone who saw you sitting in your front yard would suspect you have having an occupation that was so high paying by simply looking at you." It was true, Joe didn't dress in fancy suits, nor had he bought expensive lawn furnishings for the new house he'd recently purchased._

" _So, when it comes to the realm thing… find someone here whose fantasy would fit mine and send them my way. I'll go home; problem fixed. And as to my nephew, like I already stated…he's a fool." Joe had stood up, but had refused to budge until Roark finally consented to find the doctor a temporary wife._

"What a mess." Roark stood up and walked to the window with his hands clasped behind hs back. "Find someone whose fantasy matches his, sure, and when does he expect that?" The magistrate hadn't had anyone wanting to hook up with any character since the lady hooked far too much on the book Wuthering Heights. He didn't count the woman wanting to meet Shakespeare; she'd not had any love interest there.

Tattoo had been flirting with a couple of island girls, nothing new there either. Roark did not even consider asking the native females simply because they had no clue who Joe Early was. Besides, they both had island men who were beginning to show interest. He'd not insult their intelligence. Sighing he unclasped his hands and went to sit down behind his desk; tapping is pencil so much that it drove Tattoo –who entered the room shortly thereafter, so crazy he had to leave because his boss would, or could, not stop.


	2. Marianne and Julie

_**Backward Fantasy**_

 _ **Fantasy Island/Emergency Crossover**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to either show**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 _ **Marianne and Julie**_

 _ **Scene 2**_

"You're not normal." Janie propped her petite body, and blondish hair, against a slug of pillows that sat in the bay window. She then decided it was too much of a bother and ended up tossing all but one onto the floor. She laid flat on her back, using the wall to prop her feet up.

"And will you please define what that is?" Marianne then told her roommate she looked like a poorly baked pretzel in the shape of a want-to-be L. "It'd be more ladylike to sit up straight, without your ankles exposed".

"At least I look like I'm from this century. And since when did you care about whose ankles are showing." Janie rolled her eyes at the sight of Marianne's dark auburn hair done in a tight bun, old high button shoes and plain gray dress covering a frame many of their fellow students envied.

"My dear child, you know I always dress in character." Marianne pulled down glasses that looked real, but were nothing but cheap frame with glass in them.

"Child?" Janie busted up laughing, "I'm only two years younger than you." Her shoulders shook and tears rolled down her face.

"Marianne is, Laura is not." Marianne replied and tried to get back into character but the more the attempt was made the worse Janie's fit of laughter got. "Oh, for crying out loud…" Marianne tossed a nearby paperback in her friend's direction, "…go find someone else to torment, I have my lines to memorize." Julie quit laughing and sat up, but she did not leave.

"Serious question, before ya go all actressy on me." Janie clasped her hands on the bottom sill. "Why do you keep turning down the dates I fix you up with? We're at a university, we're supposed to date and go to parties."

"I date and go to parties." Marianne kept a straight face as she said it knowing full well how Janie was going to respond, the whole time cringing at her friend saying 'actressy'; it wasn't even a word!

"Your grandfather and family reunions don't count." Janie scowled and it was Marianne's turn to bust up laughing.

"Well, you said…." Marianne didn't finish her sentence because Janie threw a pillow at her.

"Seriously, Marianne, you're twenty-one and - even when you aren't memorizing lines - I swear you could pass for fifty." Janie stood up and walked to the sink. It wasn't that far considering no wall divided the living room from the dining room or kitchen. It was a pretty boring, traditional one-bedroom apartment many college students lived in. It was because of that Marianne slept on a futon while Janie slept in the only room in the apartment.

"I'm not that bad." Marianne protested, "Just because I like to go to dinner with a man who has shaved more than once in his life doesn't qualify me as ancient."

"And what about parties? I never see you at them." Janie never had either, every time she looked Marianne was nowhere in sight.

"I prefer to avoid parties with students getting so drunk they don't even know what they are doing; besides, I don't even drink the stuff." Marianne gave up on getting into character and memorizing lines, and closed the book. "I'm going for a walk."

Janie watched her friend go and started flipping through a paper of ads her friend, Colleen, had brought over just that morning. Nothing caught her eye. All of it was the same boring ads. Cars, furniture, room mates wanted and such. She was about to close it when the words _Have a fantasy you want fulfilled? Don't know how to do it…_ the more Janie read, the more excited she got. Marianne was going to get a reality check, that was …if she could get her away from the theater long enough to do it.


	3. Waiting and No Fight in Going

_**Backward Fantasy**_

 _ **Fantasy Island/Emergency Crossover**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 **Scene 3**

 **A/N: For sake of my access to the net at this time, I posting two scenes in this document upload**.

 **WAITING**

Footsteps of doctors, and nurses, sounded in the halls of Rampart General. Nonetheless, Joe ignored the all too familiar sound and barely took notice. The doctor had just gotten off his shift and was now sitting on a bench taking off his work shoes. He was tired and not just of working.

" _Relax, old man, I was just joking." Clay's eyes narrowed. "You used to could take a joke."_

" _Get out of my house!" Joe yelled and then slammed the door when his nephew walked out the door; the doctor figured he wasn't at work, so he didn't have to play nice._ The sound of a door opening broke through his thoughts and Joe looked up to see Kel walk in.

"You all right?" Dr. Brackett was concerned about his colleague who fussing with his jacket far more than normal.

"I will be if someone could kick Clay's rear into next year." Joe didn't even bother hiding his scowl, or attempt to wipe the dark-cloud look off his face.

"That good uh?" The two talk a bit more before Joe finished dressing into his street clothes and headed out the door.

"What's with Joe?" Dixie asked as Kel walked up to where she was standing writing down mandatory notes.

"Clay…need I say more?" Kel then hurried down the hall when a patient was brought in with a severe head wound.

Taking care of any bleeding head was not on Joe's agenda as he'd found a small café to eat his dinner. The place held very few customers, and the lights in his corner were being kept low; at his request. If Clay happened by the good doctor didn't want to be easily spotted. Glancing down at a postcard had just come for him that morning, Joe sighed.

 _Still looking. For the record, I want it officially known you are asking the impossible. It'll take a miracle for me to find anyone who even knows you and your realm still exist. Roark_

" _I guess I am. And he's not telling me anything I don't already know. But he can't be having any harder of time than I am."_ Joe played with the soup in front of him attempting to relax.

Teenagers came in laughing, joking and hollering at friends they'd just seen walk in. No cares in the world, acting as if they had forever and –without even trying- making Joe feel older than he really was. Glancing down at the paper he almost wrote a note confessing to Roark how he'd figured out how to get him a letter, and to tell him just to ditch the fantasy, but he didn't. Maybe, he was crazy and asking for something totally unrealistic, but Joe felt he had to hold onto the hope there was a chance there was someone who could keep what little he had left safe and, maybe, just maybe he could feel alive again—even if it were just for one week.

 **Scene 4**

 **No fight in going**

"You what?" Marianne stared at Janie and shook her head ever so slightly as she shut the apartment door behind her as she, and her friend, then headed down a set of stairs which led to the first floor of the apartment building they'd just had to move into because of pipe issues in their old one.

"Answered that ad, but don't worry…" Janie held up her hand, "…I didn't pretend to be you. I told Mr. Roark who I was, what I wanted and why. And it's okay if you've not ever heard of his island; I hadn't either."

"So, why are you telling me? If you're the one with the fantasy?" When Janie confessed to her exactly what she'd written Marianne didn't know whether to laugh or not. "And, pray tell, what reality check do you wish me to have?"

"The realities of being married to an old man. Your lifestyle is leading you that way." Marianne said nothing to Janie. The girl may have been a good friend, a decent room-mate, but she wasn't that good.

"So, when do we leave for Fantasy Island?" Marianne decided to withhold information she could have handed out because it would be a perfect way to show Janie why she'd kept asking 'You do know how to spell assume, don't you?'

"As soon as our finals are over with." Janie replied as she shifted the backpack she was carrying.

Finals, the only thing Marianne did not enjoy about going to the university. Twenty-four seven studying is what it felt like and she'd done plenty of it. Thank heavens it was her last semester. She wasn't too worried about history, the way Professor Thames taught the class it would be easy enough to pass with a decent grade. Drama and music were no brainers for her, but anatomy? If she passed with a C- she'd be doing a happy dance.

The two walked down the cement walkway between the library and science buildings. Green grass had lightened in color because of water restrictions place on the college as the local drought had worsened. But life went on, and so did finals.

"I'll talk to you later." Marianne waved to Janie who continued on her way and then headed in to deal with her first final.

[ [ [ [ [ [

"Janie?" Marianne asked as she re-entered their new apartment. It too was a one bedroom place, with Janie grabbing the bedroom before Marianne had even stepped foot inside the place. The apartment was brown, brown and brown.

'Someone really should tell the owner there are other colors in existence' Marianne mused to herself as she pulled out an antique clock from her shopping bag and put it on the glass shelf over the couch and next to the door.

"In here!" Janie hollered as she finished making her bed.

"How did you do on your finals?" Marianne asked as her friend stepped out of the bedroom and went to the refrigerator.

"I passed." Marianne knew her friend well enough to translate the reply into 'My folks can't complain I'll have to pay money back. "How did you fare?"

"All A's, but Anatomy; a C+ there." Marianne wasn't surprised when Janie held up two plane tickets for Fantasy Island and reminded her friend she'd promised not to back out. "Don't insult me by thinking you have repeat yourself." Janie swore Marianne missed her calling by being a drama major; she'd have made a perfect head mistress with that cold stare and tight mouth.

"So, when do we leave?" Marianne asked as she sat at a small table next to the window. The window overlooked the apartment complex' courtyard; if you could give the pathetic patch of grass and gravel such a name.

"As soon as you are ready. I'm already packed." Janie was itching to get her to the island Marianne could tell not only by her answer, but because the young lady couldn't sit still. Sitting the newspaper down, Marianne pulled out a fairly large suitcase out from between the couch and outside wall.

"In that case, I'll be ready to leave within twenty minutes." Marianne had helped relatives, or her own mother, pack so much that it was no chore and, sure enough, twenty minutes later she and Janie were headed out the door.


	4. Marianne's Confession Excites Roark

_**Backward Fantasy**_

 _ **Fantasy Island/Emergency Crossover**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to either FI, or Emergency**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 **Scene 5**

 **Marianne's Confession Excites Roark**

The sun had been hidden the day before and, because of strange cross winds, Roark had postponed the arrival of Janie and Marianne, but was now standing at the private dock to welcome the two newest visitors. Tattoo was running late. A fact that would have irked Roark to no end any other time. However, today he thought it best his assistant be kept in the dark.

Having Tattoo not there was not such a bad thing. From the pictures Janie had sent both women were quiet good looking; and in Marianne's case drop dead gorgeous when wearing the right clothing. The last thing the magistrate needed was for his assistant to start flirting with either one of their guest. The plane taxi'd in and the girls stepped off the plane.

Janie wore white capri's and light-weight brightly-colored blouse. Her hair was loose with nothing to constrain it, except a small black head piece. Her feet sported plain expensive white sandals; Marianne's clothing was far more subdued.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her dress-suit was navy blue and the green blouse she wore may have been plain when it came to design, but the soft shine it held was far more enticing than one might think. And the pearl necklace –matching her ear-rings, complimented the woman's face better than most he'd seen. Her wedges had just enough bling to them as to say 'here's a true lady; treat her well.'

"I'm Mr. Roark, your host…" Mr. Roark smiled and held up his glass, "…welcome to Fantasy Island." He noticed the one called Janie was all excited and bouncy while Marianne was far more reserved just like her clothing. That wasn't the only thing which caught his sharp eye.

 _Janie is indeed new to the idea of my island being in existence, but Marianne is not. How can that be? If that is so, maybe there is a chance this fantasy could actually be the one to link to Dr. Early's._

Julie and Marianne chattered in the back as Mr. Roark drove them to his office. No, that wasn't correct the magistrate thought. Julie did all the chatting while Marianne politely smiled with a small twinkle in her eye. There was definitely something different about the lady.

"Please have a seat." Roark waved his hand once they'd gotten out of the car and entered his office. Sitting himself behind his deck he made sure Julie had told the truth to her friend. He recalled a *fantasy where two women had come supposedly knowing everything, only to find out that was not the case.

"Trust me Roark, I know full well Janie seems to think this fantasy thing is a good idea." Marianne crossed her legs and kept her hands on her lap.

"And you don't?" Roark leaned back as he made the inquiry.

"Reality and fantasy do not mix well, if at all." Marianne ignored Julie's exasperated look. One that screamed 'You aren't going ruin this trip right from the start are you?"

"I have a tendency to agree, yet you are here. Why?" Roark wasn't about to bring up the subject of Joe quiet yet.

"It's a good way to shut Janie up, don't you think?" The small twinkle in Marianne's eye burst wide open as she asked why Tattoo hadn't been with him. The question stunned Janie into silence and caused Roark's eyebrow to lift.

"Or was it Jonathon that was supposed to be with you?" Marianne was now not only allowing the twinkle to shine bright, but her whole face; it was clear to Roark the lady was attempting not to laugh out aloud at the expression on her friend's own. Mariann's question, and grin, got Janie to explode.

"You knew about this island all along?!" Janie demanded to know why she hadn't said anything.

"Because you are always assuming things about what I do, or do not know. What I could, or could not, have gone through. Maybe, this will make you think twice before making anymore assumptions about me." She then turned to Roark when he asked how long she'd known about the island.

"I haven't advertised in years. Very few people even come this way anymore." Roark spoke with a hint of nostalgia.

"Ya, well trust me, TV stinks now-a-days, hardly worth watching." Marianne wasn't surprised when Janie interrupted, with her mouth turned down, and asked what did television have to do with knowing about Fantasy Island?

"Helloooo….Fantasy Island was a big TV show." Marianne then commended Roark for using such an effective advertisement tool.

"You watched the show?" Roark sat up straight with excitement in his voice. "I didn't think any of the younger generation were aware of its existence."

"Oh, ya, that and *Love Boat, Mary Tyler-Moore, Dragnet, Adam 12, and we must not forget the best …other than Fantasy Island…" She winked and Roark grinned from ear to ear, "…Emergency with Dr. Brackett, Dr. Early and the rest." Her answer delighted Roark.

"I think…." He leaned forward excitedly, "…I have the perfect solution for your fantasy."

"Whoa, there, this wasn't my idea, this was hers." Marianne pointed to Janie, "Technically, it is her fantasy."

"Yes, but it will only involve you. Therefore, it is yours." Roark leaned back knowing he had a valid point.

"In that case, before we go on, I have two requests." Marianne looked at Janie whose face had lit up when Roark said he had come up with a solution.

"What is that?" Roark pretty much knew what she was going to say, but was far too polite to interrupt.

"She…" nodding towards Janie, "….leave us alone. Let her spend the next week running around your island, but not in my fantasy. And she not balk if I opt to go home on a different flight than her." Janie protested only to be told by Roark it was not unreasonable requests

"There really is no need for you to stick around Marianne, and I think she's old enough to travel home alone." Roark spoke gently to Janie, but still very firm.

"Fine, do you at least have a pool I can swim in?" Janie stood up deciding maybe Roark was right, there really was no need to stick around. Partying on the island sounded like a whole lot more fun than hanging around a fantasy that was only to serve as a reality check to Marianne.

"Be my guest." Roark waved towards the door and Janie walked out of the office. "Now…" he smiled at Marianne, "…let's discuss what I have in mind."

 ***refers to a fantasy island fan-fiction I did with Dukes of Hazard**


	5. Marianne consents

_**Backward Fantasy**_

 _ **Fantasy Island/Emergency Crossover**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to either FI, or Emergency**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 **Scene 6**

 **Marianne consents**

"So you see…" Mr. Roark lifted his hands, "…I have been in quite a…pickle. I really did not feel like sending someone back almost fifty years who hadn't at least heard of Rampart. If that was the case than to expect them to fit in would be…in my opinion….unfair to all involved." He shifted papers and began to speak again. "However, if they were already aware of where Joe works, and the time frame he lived, I figured they could handle a man who was raised with the concept of the husband having the last word. Good as he may be, quite a few women of your generation would have a problem with Joe on that particular point. He's never come across that way in public I know, but behind closed doors is a different matter." Roark spoke as politely as he knew how, "Don't get me wrong, Joe is not a horrible man at all; quite the opposite. However, the point remains the same." Rising his hands and then setting them back down he continued speaking, "And, since your friend's request on your behalf fits so well, I figured this fantasy is the perfect one to dovetail with Dr. Early's." His smile was barely in existence as if fearing Marianne might just tell everyone to go blow.

The lady in question stood up and walked to the window. Roark watched as she clasped her hands behind her back. Knowing Marianne's personality type, the magistrate simply kept quiet. Roark's patience paid off as Marianne started speaking.

"Janie thinks she knows everything about me, just because she's been my room-mate for two years." Marianne shrugged her shoulders. "Seems to think I've never been a part of the university's partying/dating scene."

"And you have?" It really wasn't a question and they both knew it.

"Might as well have." Marianne turned around and went back to her seat. Playing with her necklace she let out a long breath of air, "13-18, almost nineteen, did all the partying things –minus the drug scene we both are wise enough to stay away from. Yes, I was still far responsible than most. However, I did go out and experience her idea of fun." The lady then looked him straight in his eye with her jaw set hard, pointing a finger at him. "It's not me, her way partying I mean. Also Janie's convinced my sole desire in being a drama major is to be on the stage, when in all reality I want to be a drama teacher in a private school. And, yes, I have dated men closer my age, a lot closer, but things simply do not pan out. So, I turned to an older set when taking my grandfather places because he doesn't push me to get involved with men I have no interest in. It's why I go to the family reunions so much, my father's friends are often times there, and I have plenty of dates."

"So you're not willing to go to Rampart?" Again Roark knew the answer, but let her speak.

Marianne leaned forward. "How important is this really? I mean to Joe Early? Because, truth be told, I'd be doing it for him; not Janie." The final say thing didn't bother Marianne; she had been raised with what society told her was old rules anyway; it didn't upset her now, it wouldn't bother her with Dr. Early.

"Very." Roark watched as Marianne rested her chin on her hand quickly grew concerned when Marianne spoke up again.

"I may not have watched every single episode of your…show…but I recall enough to know someone staying in the other …realm was not done; with very few exceptions. But it seems to me if Joe is truly wanting me for a wife to keep property out of his nephew's hands why not a woman from his own realm? Wouldn't I have to stay in order to do that? Divorce, or annulment, not withstanding?

"Things have been so backwards in this situation I hadn't even thought of that. And you may, or may not be right." Rubbing his forehead. "I would think though, there would be some legal route that could be taken; one that would protect your property even if you left."

"You're probably correct. Still, if something happens are you willing to know up front I may not be coming back?" Marianne went on to assure her host that was not in plans at this point, "I simply do not know the whole situation well enough to give you my word at this point is all. Besides, isn't this whole thing just a bit odd? I mean I didn't think it was possible for men like Joe Early to come here. Thought we had to go them."

"I told Dr. Early the same thing." Roark pursed his mouth as he tossed another piece of paper into the basket; this time it stayed. "But he insisted."

"In that case, I'll go get my belongings and have a short chat with Janie. You do whatever it is you need to in order to make sure Dr. Early knows I'm on the way. And, since I've not ever unpacked, I'll be back shortly." With that Marianne stood up and headed out to the bungalow where her belongings were, leaving Roark to write a short note he'd begun to doubt would ever be written.

The bungalow did not look any different from so many she'd seen on episodes of Fantasy Island. And she wasn't surprised to see Janie in the pool with Tattoo. Ignoring the two flirting, Marianne put her suitcases in the back of the car before stepping into the back yard and insisted Janie come inside to talk.

"Don't worry Tattoo; she'll be back." Marianne chuckled as his mouth turned downward when Janie climbed out of the pool.

"So, what's so major we have to talk without Tattoo around?" Jule asked as she plopped onto the couch.

"Just this….if I don't come back you have got to promise here and now _not_ to cause problems for Roark." When Janie instantly sat back up and demanded to know what exactly had been said in the magistrate's office. Marianne might as well have pulled down a set of glasses and pinned her to the wall with just one look.

"None of your business is what, _but_ you started this and I am telling you _I_ will finish it one way, or another. You are to butt out, got it? No asking, whining, pleading, or whatever word you so chose to use, but the point remains the same; Roark is not to be caused any legal hassle…from any law, or private, person around." Marianne's rigid tone gave no room for argument. The lady picked up a pen and took a piece of paper. She then wrote a short contract and had a maid and her friend –who had just walked in –witness Julie sign it promising not to cause problems for Roark.

"Okay okay, I stick around for the week and if you don't come back, I go home." Janie pouted as she hand back the pen and paper to Marianne, but then remembered Tattoo was waiting for her. She quickly stood up and grinned, "At least you can't say I didn't try to get you to lighten up." With that Janie was back out in the pool, leaving Marianne to shake her head and leave for Roark's office.

Roark was standing on the steps of the main building when she walked up carrying her suitcase. He came down the stairs and took her belongings and laid them in the back of a red vehicle similar to the one he'd driven so many times in the show. Neither one spoke a word until he stopped at the dock where the plane was waiting.

"We're flying?" That surprised Marianne who had expected to be shown to a door, or another standard 'route'.

"Other avenues are being temperamental; this seems to be the most reliable mode of transportation." Roark helped her onboard and took the pilot's seat himself. Again Marianne was thrown for a loop, but kept her mouth shut figuring the magistrate must know what he was doing.

"There's a map in the seat next to you." Roark put on the headsets over his head and then suggested she do the same. He then continued speaking. "I will take you within twenty miles of Dr. Early's work and home. There's a flyer showing different events he will be at, and when. Which one you pick to go to will depend on your arrival time. Any questions?"

"Legal and lawful wife for seven days right? Or is it just actress wife for seven days?" Marianne wanted to make sure she had everything straight in her head before meeting up with Dr. Early.

"Legal and lawful, has to be for Joe to do what he wants to with his property without hassle from his nephew, Clay. " Roark pointed to another envelope and told her to study its contents. "It will refresh you on whose who. And. Marianne?" When she looked at him, Roark warned her not to get too close to Joe. "Remember this is a Fantasy."

"Don't insult my intelligence, and do not forget what I said either." Marianne once again set her jaw hard, and Roark found himself half-wishing he hadn't sent that note to Dr. Early already.

No one spoke again until they'd reached their destination. And then it was only while they were still up in the air. "There's the car you will be using." Roark pointed to a blue sedan.

"Got it." Marianne climbed out of the plane, with luggage, map and envelope in tow.  
"Anything else?"

"No, just….be careful." The magistrate took off after Marianne had said of course and headed to the car. He knew the domino effect was already in place, and there was nothing he could do but to hope for the best.


	6. Meeting Joe

_**Backward Fantasy**_

 _ **Fantasy Island/Emergency Crossover**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to either FI, or Emergency**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 **Scene 7**

 **Meeting Joe**

The traffic was horrible. Glancing at her watch Marianne hoped she'd make the party circled in red on time. It had been the closest one to her arrival time, and the lady was eager to meet Dr. Early face to face. Of course, Marianne kept reminding herself to think of him as Joe and not just doctor. A horn honking annoyed her as she was driving perfectly legal, if the idiot wanted to pass her, let them. Fortunately, it turned out the horn had been meant for someone else, or she'd have been tempted to say a few not so nice words.

One exit after another appeared, but none of which she needed. A wreck up ahead delayed her another ten minutes. Tapping the top of her door, Marianne began to get nervous she'd never even make it to the motel she'd reserved a room at. A waste of money in her opinion, but she did need a place to change her clothes.

"Praise be, and all that jazz." Marianne felt like shouting, but didn't when traffic was allowed to go normal speeds once again.

The motel she'd rented a room at soon appeared. It was clean, neat and not overly crowded. So, parking the car and getting a key was no hassle. Leaving most of her belongings in the trunk, Marianne only took in what she needed to wear to the formal party.

Marianne stood in front of the mirror and gave a lop-sided grin. "This is the best you're going to get." The evening dress was a long purple evening gown. Its low V-neck would have shown plenty of skin only she'd opted to wear a light-weight, long-sleeve, white shirt underneath it. It would have to do for the party Marianne hoped she'd still make.

The thought of the party got her to fingering a silver chain Roark had given to her - saying it was given to him by Joe Early - laid easily against the white shirt she was now wearing. Glancing at the wedding ring with a beautiful, but not an overly big diamond, Marianne couldn't help but grin even wider.

" _Pick out any ring you want from the jewelry store Joe circled on this paper." Roark had handed her the paper in mid-air._

" _How will he know who I am?" Marianne asked into the headset._

" _I sent the picture Janie mailed to me to Dr. Early. He should have it by now." Had been Roark's answer._ A car horn's going off let Marianne know her taxi had arrived at her destination.

The ride into Los Angeles was uneventful. No traffic jams, accidents or patrol cars racing by. Marianne counted that a blessing considering her own drive to the motel. And even though bright lights shone everywhere, with people coming and going, it still felt so much more laid back then her own time and realm.

The taxi driver clearing his throat when he stopped and she did not answer jerked Marianne thinking about where she came from back to where she was now. Opening up the purse Roark had given her, she hoped he'd given her the right amount of change. Thank heavens, he had. Handing the man the money, Marianne got out and looked at the restaurant she'd been dropped of at as the taxi drove away.

The establishment was a two-story brown building. Its main doors were sheltered by a purple awning, and more then one customer walked in ahead of her while she was looking at the place where she hoped Joe would be. Taking a deep breath she stepped in and found herself at the bottom of a set of stairs.

The stairs held flat carpet with oriental designs. The banister was golden in color, and pictures of those who had donated large sums of money hung on the wall. However before she could ascend Marianne was stopped by the Maître Dee and asked for her name.

"Marianne McCallister…I mean Early, Joe and I just got married. I'm not used to saying the new last name yet." She blushed and fought to hide her nerves when the employee raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they looked at the list.

"You'll need to wait here while I go find the doctor." The woman frowned as if she doubted what she was being told; Marianne ignored the urge to give the restaurant's employee a brain duster and hoped she'd read the list right.

The Maître Dee was wondering about the list too. Dr. Early had reserved two spots, but for some reason the second name had not been recorded. So, rather than to risk letting in an imposter the employee was going to make sure Marianne was really who she said she was.

Dr. Early had seen the Maître Dee enter but had turned back to his small group not knowing it was he the lady wished to speak to. Clay didn't bother paying attention to the employee as he was telling his uncle to stop playing games with a wedding ring, or he'd have take him to court to have him committed. The comment got Joe to snap at his nephew saying to quit talking about something he knew nothing about. Dr. Brackett was about to interrupt only the restaurant's employee tapping on Joe's shoulder got everyone's attention on her, instead.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have a small dilemma." The lady explained the situation and why she'd been reluctant to have anyone bring Marianne to the table.

"That was my error, not my wife's. Please…show her in. And you…" He turned and glared at Clay, "…had better be polite to your new aunt and not cause problems for her, or I'll show you a thing or two in court." Everyone at the table, who was eating, froze as they realized Joe had not been joking around, or simply attempting to get Clay off his back; he really had remarried.

"Yes, Doctor Early." The maître de went back to where Marianne was and told Joe's wife to follow her.

Joe hid his nerves very well. No sign of shaking, or fidgeting at all, but the note from the day before popped into his head. _Found someone. Marianne McCallister, twenty-one year old recent university graduate. Knows all about your realm and of Rampart General. Miracles still happen. Roark._ The picture Joe had been sent now resided in his wallet, and it was that picture which had started the whole discussion between himself and Clay at the table; the others had been too polite to voice their doubts. Joe kept his eye on the entrance and caught his breath when Marianne appeared with the maître de.

" _I know looks aren't everything, but she's gorgeous. How come she consented to help me out?_ ' Joe didn't consider himself lacking in self-esteem by any means, but he was still stunned a twenty-one year old university graduate had actually consented to be his wife; even if it was just for a week.

"I'm so sorry, Joe." Marianne clutched a silver purse in one hand as she hugged Dr. Early when he stood up. She made it look as if it were the most natural thing to do. "I didn't mean to be so late, but traffic was horrendous. And I'm pretty sure at least one driver should have their license revoked." Marianne shuddered as she recalled a blue sports car about colliding with truck in front of her.

"No big deal; it is what it is." Joe pulled out a chair for her and only sat back down when she was in her own chair.

"How did you two meet?" Clay shot out the question before Marianne had a chance to even pick up her fork, the inquiry was followed by half a dozen others; some of which did not pertain to his business at all. Joe was about to chew him out for his lack of etiquette when his wife beat him to it.

"I _believe_ …" Marianne stressed the word as she gave her new nephew the glare that always shut Janie up. "…it's considered polite to allow those around you to eat their meal before bombarding them with personal questions." It was all the other guests could do not to bust up laughing as Clay turned beet red and did just that; shut his mouth.

Dr. Early decided Marianne had effectively squelched Clay's mouth so he turned to introducing her to the rest of the guests. "Marianne this is Dr. Kel Brackett." Joe pointed to his colleague who was sitting next to Marianne.

"Your reputation is very well known. Glad to meet you." Marianne smiled sweetly and shook Kel's hands.

"I hope what you heard was good." Kel chuckled as Marianne grinned and said she doubted any lawsuits were heading his way. Joe then introduced Dixie, Roy, Johnny and the rest of the gang from Station 51. Her husband then left off any more introductions allowing Marianne to get a decent meal.

"How about a dance?" Joe stood up and held out his hand as Marianne finished her meal and the band began playing.

"Sounds grand to me." Marianne smiled wide as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

"We need to talk as soon as this party is over." Marianne whispered into his ear.

"I agree." Dr. Early held her close as he replied and continued dancing. Anyone watching simply thought the couple were flirting like newlyweds always do as both were smiling and laughing perfectly at ease in each other's arms on the dance floor.

"I can't believe he actually remarried without telling anyone of a wedding." Johnny found his voice.

"Ya, and she's so young." Chet blinked as if Marianne might just up and disappear.

"She's got to be a gold-digger." Grumbled Clay, "Why else would she look at an old man."

"That's their business not ours." Dixie replied to Chet and Johnny and then took on her head nurse tone of voice to Clay. "Your uncle is not that rich, and even if he was, I'd still give her a chance." Dixie stood up and said she'd see them at the hospital later. "I'm going home to bed."

Dr. Early and Marianne waved to Dixie as she walked by and she smiled as the wave was returned. The head nurse liked what she'd seen that night and hoped it would work out for Joe. But for now she was more concerned about getting some sleep rather than to stick around to see how late the doctor and his new wife would stick around.

"I think we should follow Dixie." Joe spoke when the music ended, "You look bushed."

"I am getting there fast enough, but I didn't want to ruin your night." Marianne confessed and was relieved when Joe said nonsense.

"I've been here long enough, I'll take you home and show you where you'll be staying. We both could use some rest." He waved to good-bye to his friends and smiled even though Clay might as well have had a dark cloud over his head. The two then made their departure leaving the party to continue on without them.


	7. Getting Acquainted

_**Fantasy Island/Emergency Crossover**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to either FI, or Emergency**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 **A/N:** I do not ever remember a history given of Joe so I have, for the sake of the story, made up one.

 **Scene 8**

 **Getting Acquainted**

"Nice breeze out tonight." Marianne's fingers were intertwined with Joe's as they walked the short distance from the door of the restaurant to where his car was parked. Neither she, nor Joe, were unaware they were being watched by a few of the patrons in the restaurant, including Johnny, Chet and Clay.

"I agree, however, I suspect that is not on the minds of our viewers." Joe chuckled softly as they reached her side of the car.

"I highly suggest you put them out of your mind." She traced the side of his jaw and asked sincerely why he seemed to care so much. "You always struck me as the sensitive type, but never to the point of allowing others to influence you so much."

"Never struck you?" The comment puzzled Joe as he asked how that could be when the two had only just met. "I'm sure I'd have remembered your face." The note he'd read earlier had in truth only partially sunk in.

"Like I said, we need to talk. But I think we should do it without anyone …" She turned her head and stared at the men watching through the window. "…watching us." Chet, Johnny and even Clay realized she was fully aware of their actions and quickly turned back to their dinner plates.

"I think that is a good idea." Joe opened the door and waited until she was seated inside to shut the door.

Loss Angeles seemed to move at a slower pace than the LA of her realm, and Marianne found herself feeling as if she were in storytelling mode. It was that mood which made it so easy to tell Joe about watching Emergency. Dr. Early was surprised as he thought the TV crew there were only doing a few short documentary type episodes.

"They did not tell you all what they did afterwards?" Marianne was shocked as Joe shook his head. "So, you do worry that much about others opinions?" The idea did not set well with the young lady.

"For the most part, no, but….." Joe sighed as he flexed his hands, "…you have to understand. I buried my wife quite some time ago, and was just adjusting to her being gone when I ended up burying my son." Marianne could feel him fighting not to get too emotional and laid a gentle hand on his arm. Joe pulled over as he was finding it difficult to drive.

"Do you want me to take over? You can tell me which roads to take." Marianne suggested she be the one to drive only Joe shook his head.

"Thank-you for the offer, but I just need to regroup." Joe told her things had worsened when Clay moved to town. "He acted like I should be in the grave with *Rosemary and our son. It's like he blames me for the accident which took Rosemary's life, and then the cancer which robbed me of my son." Joe couldn't help but scowl, "Like if I had the power to save them." He took a deep breath, gave a weak smile and went on, "I started feeling dead all over again. Truth is I went to Roark not so much out of any concern of my property being controlled by Clay; though I do want what I own out of his hands when I die. I made the trip mainly because I really did want my nephew to see me living and I wanted to feel alive again, even if it was only for a week. "

"Oh, Joe. Trust me, you are far from dead." Marianne laid a hand on his arm and allowed him to shed tears.

"Sorry about that." Joe cleared his throat embarrassed at breaking down, "It's just frustration I guess. Any grief over my deceased wife has already been worked through I promise."

"No need to be sorry, and please do not make Clay's issues your own." Marianne spoke once they'd pulled back onto the road. "Tell me about Rosemary and your son." Joe had no problems complying.

"I met Rosemary in college and we married shortly thereafter. We wanted a large family, but it was a miracle she was even able to carry our son. I worked in Washington, Montana and Kentucky before we came to California.

Rosemary talked about being a beautician, but when RJ turned out to be our only child she opted to stay with him. Said she didn't care if other women were going into the workforce, RJ needed his mother at home. He talked about working in Northern California, but after his wife died he needed a change of scenery, "I've been here since being hired on by Rampart." He also talked of trips to the ocean, pranks his son had played with cousins by putting salt in their ice-cream, short-sheeting beds and such. "He never really did anything that put anyone in danger, or I'd have walloped him for sure." Joes sighed and took a deep breath. "Those are good memories, but…" He looked at Marianne wistfully, "I'd like new ones, at least a few." Marianne smiled and said she didn't blame him.

"Now…" Joe spoke once he parked the car in the driveway, but did not get out of the car. "…I suggest I show you were your room will be, and we can pick up where we've left off in the morning."

"I say that sounds like a grand idea." Marianne waited until Joe opened up the door and followed him inside.


	8. Getting More Acquainted

_**Fantasy Island/Emergency Crossover**_

 _ **Backwards Fantasy**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to either FI, or Emergency**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 **Scene 9**

 **Getting more Acquainted  
**

Marianne was delighted with the kitchen in Joe's home. The sink's window overlooked a sizeable garden, and the counter next to it was plenty big enough that two women could easily chat with each other if they wished to prepare a meal together for a party. The appliances in which to store, or cook, food were not in danger of being hit when opened and –unlike her mother's home- the washer and dryer were not in the same area as the kitchen.

White walls with a border of various blue were in both the kitchen and dining room. White tiles would be so much nicer to clean than what she'd had to mess with in the dorms back at school. Pulling out a pan she began cooking pancakes, bacon and eggs.

Joe, who had been lying awake for quite some time, smelled the food cooking. Marianne was up already? He hadn't expected her to be up for another hour. _I'd love to eat breakfast at five-thirty since I don't have to go in to the hospital, but everyone says that's too insane of an hour to be eating breakfast." He'd chuckled and said even his late wife had claimed six thirty was borderline mental, so it was okay if she opted out of breakfast in the wee hours of the morning._ Getting up Joe stood in the front of the mirror in his red and white stripped night shirt.

"I'm not dead." Joe repeated over and over. It was a mantra he'd begun when Clay had started all his bull, and had become habit. Glancing to the side where the clothes hamper normally stood he realized, with a start, the lid was open. Walking over the clothes were completely gone. "Marianne has started laundry already?" He spoke out loud without thinking about it.

"No, Tinker Bell did." Marianne piped from the doorway. She grinned. "Don't worry, I didn't come in while you were sleeping. I did it when you had the call from Rampart shortly after we got home last night, but didn't start the washer until this morning."

"Oh, okay." Joe saw her summing the room up and grinned. He could tell Marianne liked the wood theme well enough, but asked what she would do it in if it were her room.

'I'd have put in brass and glass. However, the baize carpet would stay. Nonetheless, your late wife had wonderful taste." Joe beamed when it was clear Marianne wasn't threatened by Rosemary, what a relief.

"What about the crème colored curtains?" He'd been the one to choose them, but he wasn't telling her that.

"I'm not a morning person, honey, I don't mind the crème-color at all, thing is I love it, but I'd have picked them out on a set of black-out curtains, or better yet cardboard." That made him laugh as Marianne then stated her reason for coming up to the room.

"I just figured I'd let you know breakfast is ready." Marianne started to turn to leave when Joe walked over to her and laid a hand on her arm.

"You didn't have to get up. I could have waited." Joe spoke slowly; he hated the idea she'd feel obligated to get up at five just to get breakfast done by five thirty.

"I was raised on a farm until I was fourteen, and my grandmother had health issues after that. I stepped in to help because I was the most responsible, and the closest to her. Trust me, even when I went to parties, five is sleeping in." It was another thing Janie had not bothered to find out about her friend who had assumed Marianne had grown up with a typical childhood. "You can eat when you want, but I don't warm up cold food." Joe was down to breakfast within five minutes.

"How many siblings do you have?" Joe asked as Marianne joined him at the table.

"Eleven, and I'm the oldest." Marianne explained her parents said they'd have whatever the good Lord sent, and would only make sure the youngest was a year old before trying again. "Mom had one every other year like clockwork, no complications, that is…." Marianne gave a lopsided grin, "…until the last one. Dad about lost her, and he said enough was enough even though Mom wanted to try for another one."

'And you? How many do you want?" Joe asked wondering if she herself wanted a large family.

"I always said I wanted five, or six but..." Marianne found herself sighing and laying her fork down, "…no matter how hard I attempt to connect with those number I always come up with the figure three. If I told you what other impression came you'd probably think I was nuts." Joe prodded her into telling him, and so she did, but threatened to give him a brain duster if he ever told anyone.

"Okay, but if it happens will it be fair game to tell?" Joe asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure, but not before then." The two had found themselves so comfortable in talking they'd willingly ignored the fact Marianne was scheduled to leave his world at the end of the week. "Something wrong with the food?" She pointed to the food he'd stopped eating,

"No." Joe looked at her still attempting to wrap his mind around Marianne actually consenting to be his wife. "I'm just having a hard time believing you're really here."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not a figment of your imagination." Marianne then cracked a joke in regards to what she may have to do if he didn't start eating.

"Promise?" Joe didn't resist the smart remark and cracked up laughing when Marianne asked if he really wanted to go there, because she was willing to do it if Joe was saying he was ancient. "Okay, okay." He chuckled, "I'll feed myself." Somehow, it didn't feel like an insult when Marianne joked around about his age; not like Clay. Maybe, it was because his nephew always looked like he was sucking on a lemon, but Marianne's eyes had only matched the twinkle in his own.

"I was going to go to the beach today, wasn't sure you could make it though." Marianne told Joe when she'd begun clearing the table.

"I took the week off." Joe stood up and walked to the sink where Marianne was putting the dishes.

"The whole week?" She couldn't help but whip her head around. "I didn't think a doctor in your position could afford to do that."

"Kel, Dixie, and….the whole staff practically ordered me too. Fact is Kel threw a fit when he'd found out I'd been called in last night. But since I was already there; I stuck around long enough to give a diagnosis." He turned Marianne to face him. "Remember they…" Joe sighed as he held her shoulders, "…don't know this is a fantasy."

"Oh, ya, guess it would make sense for them to want you to have the week off." Marianne turned back to the sink, "If you want to do something else we can, it doesn't have to be the beach."

"Beach sounds good to me." Joe took a risk and kissed the top of her head, "Thank-you for coming, Marianne. And thank-you for breakfast."

"You're welcome." It didn't take long for Marianne to get their few dishes done, and the kitchen cleaned up. Soon enough the two were off to the beach.


	9. Unexpected Connection

_**Fantasy Island/Emergency Crossover**_

 _ **Backwards Fantasy**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to either FI, or Emergency**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 _ **A/N I never did catch any of Roy and Joanne's children's name (and I hope I am even remaindering his wife's name correctly). Anyhow, I have given them names for the sake of the storyline.**_

 _ **A/N #2...Due to time constraints I am posting multiple chapters, and not skipping days. I am sorry for the inconvenience it may cause to some.**_

 **Scene 10**

 **Unexpected Connection**

A cool ocean breeze blew over the shoreline as Joe held Marianne's hand as they descended a small hill leading to a boulder big enough for two people to sit on. Marianne had worn tan knee-length shorts and a loose blouse. Her sandals were comfortable and practical for the ground she walked on. Dr. Early's shirt sleeve, v-neck shaped shirt sported thick blue horizontal lines, and his dark dress pants were quite flattering –at least Marianne thought so.

Joe sat down and did not fight Marianne sitting in front of him, or leaning against his chest. Neither one spoke a word as they watched a seagull flying overheard, and then heard children laughing further on down the beach.

"Looks like we weren't the ones who thought a trip to beach would be a good idea." Joe wrapped his arms around Marianne as he saw Joanne spread out a blanket and set breakfast foods out. Her young children ran up and down the beach as they waved and shouted hello to the doctor.

"You don't know how lucky you are." Marianne sighed surprised just how quickly, and unexpectedly, it felt right to be in Joe's arms. "You're friends are so accepting of who you are, even though they now see you with me. A twenty-one year old university graduate they probably think too young for you." Joe frowned, Marianne sounded too tired, something was wrong. Figuring she had something serious on her mind, Joe probed her for answers, and wouldn't quit until she opened up.

"Janie…" She turned to face him, "…seemed to think me being married to an older man for seven days would be enough of a reality check for me to want my own age. She's the force that got us to Fantasy Island."

"And?" Joe didn't dare think what had popped into his mind could be true.

"It's been less than twenty-four hours and I already don't want to leave you." Oh, boy if Roark heard her say that the magistrate would have a fit. "I probably just made an idiot out of myself, didn't I?" She'd misunderstood the reason for Joe clearing his throat and squirming; he hurried to correct the mistake.

"I'm not appalled over you wanting to stay past a week." Joe tilted her head and lowered his voice, "I was shocked…." His eyes never left hers, "…I didn't dare hope you felt the same connection I had."

"Roark's going to knock us both upside the head. He told me not to get close." Marianne tried to focus on the island magistrate's opinion, but she couldn't- Joe had whispered 'let him' and 'too late?' before he began kissing her.

"Momma, I think Dr. Early likes that lady." Joanne glanced over to where her young son was pointing, and saw Joe lift his head; she didn't have to be told what he'd been doing.

"That lady has a name, and it's Mrs. Early to you." It was all she could not to laugh as James's eyes widened. She didn't have to ask him why he was so stunned; she figured that was obvious to any clear thinking adult.

"I see Joe took time off." Roy spoke as he walked up; he had a few spare minutes before his shift began and he figured being with his family was a good idea.

"I just wish I knew what was wrong. Those two are hanging to each other as if they don't have much time left. I hope nothing is seriously the matter." Joanne winced and regretted the words as soon as she spoke them for James was off like lightning shouting, when he was almost out of ear shot, he'd find out.

"I'll get him." Roy was shocked at how fast his young son could run. It was if he were flying. By the time he'd gotten a hold of him James, to Roy's utter embarrassment and horror, had already asked Marianne if she or the doctor were dying, and why he'd asked.

"That is not a question you should be asking. Apologize to the Dr. Early and his wife right now." Roy snapped the order and glared at his son.

"But, Momma…" when his father's glare only hardened, James apologized.

"It's all right, Roy." Joe sighed and figured letting them think something along those lines was better than having to act out a divorce; at least it would be a good cover when Marianne left. "We don't know son, she might. We don't have all the answers now." Joe left it at that and looked at Roy wondering what his reaction would be.

"I'm sorry." Roy's mouth dropped, "I can tell you two really care about each other." It sounded lame, but he wasn't sure what else to say. "We'll leave you be." James was pretty sure his father never stopped scowling at him the whole way back to his mother.

"Roy?" Joanne asked concerned when her husband's mouth did not turn up in a smile, but stayed down.

"James asked if Marianne was dying." That made Joann gasp and glare at her son herself.

"And?" She found herself holding her breath as Roy repeated what he'd been told. "Oh, I hope not. I hope Marianne pulls through whatever is wrong."

Dr. Early and Marianne watched the two talking then faced each other. "I guess we shouldn't have led them to believe I was so ill." Marianne sighed and traced her finger alongside Joe's face.

"Maybe not, but…." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "…I wasn't eager to have you leave under the guise of divorce or annulment anyway. Maybe…" his voice grew husky, "… I'm just being a selfish old man wanting you to stay here permanently." His voice cracked and he found himself unable to speak.

"Call yourself either again…." She knelt in front of him, "…and I'll just have to give you a brain duster myself."

The two were so occupied with each other they didn't notice Roy and Joann take their children and leave. Roy saying he had to get to work, and Joann coming up with a reason to follow. Truth was, both felt as if they were intruding on Joe's private world, and wanted to give the couple plenty of privacy.


	10. Shocking NewsRoark thrown for Loop

_**Fantasy Island/Emergency Crossover**_

 _ **Backwards Fantasy**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to either FI, or Emergency**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 **Scene 11**

 **Shocking News/Roark thrown for Loop**

"Are you sure?" Chet asked lifting both eyebrows as he munched on a sandwich at the station.

"That's what he said." Roy was telling everyone about the beach as soon as they'd come in from pulling a woman and her son out of a burning building.

"Man that bites." Johnny picked up his own sandwich. "She really does seem like a nice lady, even if she's younger than I am."

"Who says?" The captain didn't recall anyone telling him Marianne's age, only her name. Roy caught him up on the facts and the man shook his has slowly. "Sure hope she pulls through, Joe's got it bad from what I can tell."

"He's not the only one." Roy picked up his own sandwich. "You should have seen those two on the beach. If that's not newlywed love I don't know what is."

Roark tapped his finger on his desk as he was rereading the information on Joe's Fantasy. _Dog-gone it, how did I miss that. How did I not know?_ His eyebrows knitted together and his mouth pursed tighter than they'd been in a long time. _Do I dare hope…no…the shift is too strong…they've gotten closer than I thought possible in such a short time._ The poor magistrate didn't know whether to scream, growl, or just break down and cry. _I've got to make sure I have all my facts right, and have a guaranteed solution before I head out to Rampart. It's going to be a long night._

Roark had just opened another book when Janie walked in, more like waltzed in just ahead of Tattoo. Both were giddy and acting like two fools in love. _Praise be, it's Marianne with Joe, not Janie_ was an opinion the magistrate kept to himself as he asked what had the two people so excited.

"There's a party tonight and Tattoo has asked me to go. I said yes." Janie would have continued to bounce off the walls only Mr. Roark squelched that by saying that would be impossible. "Why?"

"Because if Tattoo would stop and think …." Roark's eyes threatened to turn to narrow slits, "…he promised to help train my new assistant since Tattoo has given me his notice."

"Sorry, I forgot boss." Tattoo shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands as he then apologized to Janie.

"That bites, now who am I supposed to go with?" Roark wasn't sure what to think of Janie. You'd think she'd at least inquire about how Marianne was doing, but it had been three and a half days and she'd not asked once.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of young bachelors." Roark picked up his pen. "There's bound to be someone who will be willing to let you hang onto their arm." That sentence pushed a button in Julie's head and she finally asked when Marianne would be back. "I mean it's not going to really take a whole week is it?" Roark figured if anyone needed to grow up and quit whining it was the girl in his office, not Marianne.

"Marianne is fine." Roark wasn't stupid enough to voice his new concerns after the reading he'd just finished. "Now, I have some work to do, please show yourselves out." It wasn't a request, it was an order and they both knew it.

Listening to orders was nothing Joe figured he needed to worry about as he and Marianne were enjoying a late afternoon swim in the pool the doctor had his neighbor put him for him the year before.

"Why are you worrying about Clay? All the paperwork is done to keep everything out of his hands." Marianne put her arms around Joe's neck and rode on his back as he took her for a swim.

"It's not the paperwork, or my possessions in his hands that bother me anymore," Joe admitted, "It's that he won't stop nit-picking everything I do."

"Was he close to his aunt? To your son?" An idea had just occurred to Marianne; one that might explain everything.

"Yes, he was. Especially our son. Which is why I don't get Clay's actions." Joe was too far into the forest to see the obvious Marianne decided.

"Do you think, maybe…" She let go of Joe's neck and swam around to face him. "Because you're a doctor he thinks you should have been able to save them both? Or at least your son?" Before Joe could answer Clay came around the corner with his mouth turned downward and his hands shoved in his pocket.

"That's exactly what I've been thinking." Clay had heard every word and watched as Marianne climbed out the pool.

"Excuse me? Your uncle may be a doctor, but he's also a mortal man. Joe could only do so much." Marianne counted it a blessing Clay may have blamed Joe for Rosemary's death and also of RJ's, but he hadn't turned psychopath over it.

"But he knew others who could have." Clay protested. However Marianne knew someone had to have said something similar to him, because there wasn't much, if any, force to his declaration.

"Do you honestly think he'd have just stood by and let his own wife die? His own son? If he had the power to stop it? Seriously, Clay?" Marianne said other words that amazed Joe, how could one so young be so wise? He climbed out of the pool as his nephew broke down and cried.

Marianne said nothing, only held him as she might a small child. Joe laid his own hand on Clay's back. Clay turned to his uncle and said he guessed Joe had done all that he could.

"But I couldn't face the truth so I came up with reasons to harrass you." He gave a weak grin, "Dixie just finished chewing me out, and now Aunt Marianne has said basically the same thing Miss McCall did. Guess I have a lot of thinking to do." With that Clay left Joe shocked things had worked out so easily with Clay.

"There's a dance tonight. Let's go." Marianne smiled, "I feel like celebrating." Joe agreed and soon they were heading out to join friends they knew would be there too. Unfortunately, the ride was anything but peaceful for Joe who – for unexplainable reasons- could not shake the feeling something major was coming their way at the party, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. After all, it had only been four days since Marianne had come into the picture.


	11. Roark's disguised visitReality hits

_**soBackwards Fantasy**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to either FI, or Emergency**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 **Scene 12**

 **Roark's disguised visit/Reality hits**

Chandeliers cast light everywhere as Joe and Marianne returned to the restaurant he'd been at when she'd first arrived. This time there were no tables in the section with a large sliding glass door leading out to a small garden area. It held benches for people to sit on if they chose to do so. Neatly trimmed bushes kept the city lights from being seen, and made privacy from prying eyes walking by impossible. The doors between the garden and the dining room gave privacy too; at least audio that is. Nonetheless, at that point, neither Joe, nor Marianne wished to ignore their friends and intermingled with Dixe who had just gotten off work.

"I'm not staying long, trust me." Dixie grinned and sat down at the table. "As you can see I still have my uniform on."

"I noticed." Joe looked grand, but not just because he was wearing a neatly pressed tuxedo, but because his face sported a smile so genuine it warmed the head nurse's heart. Marianne didn't look shabby either; she'd gotten into the theme of the party and could have easily passed for living in the fifties.

"How about dancing, Joe?" Marianne heard the music start and recognized a beat that one could easily dance the jitter-bug to.

"Talk to you later." Joe spoke not only to Dixie, but to Roy and his wife; along with half a dozen other friends and co-workers.

Marianne danced the jitter-bug as if she had been the one to create it. She looked so natural with her hands and feet moving so precisely to the rhythm of the music. Joe wasn't one wit behind her and more than one couple stepped back and let them have the limelight without having to be asked.

"I can hardly believe she's as sick as you seem to think." Dixie turned to face Roy who only lifted his hands and shrugged his shoulders. The head nurse decided she'd spoke too soon because before the last note had been played Joe was leading one very pale looking lady out into the gardens.

"Maybe, we should go check things out?" Joan asked looking at Roy.

Roy went to speak only his head turned at the sound of footsteps entering the room. Everyone turned to see who was late; it was all they could do not to gasp. _Dr. McNally, what's he doing here? He doesn't practice in California. People pay big bucks to get his kind of care._

No one had actually met, or talked, to the famous heart surgeon; they'd only heard of –and seen pictures of him. Supposedly he worked back east and seldom, if ever, came out west. That had been done on purpose. The good doctor was none other than Mr. Roark, but he had no intentions of being bothered by the maître de, and circulating a name and occupation for himself that would not get him barred from the restaurant had been easy enough. Now to talk to Joe and Marianne.

Joe looked past the band stand where all the musicians were playing and saw Roark heading their way. Surely, whatever had made Marianne go so pale and sweaty had to involve the fantasy; there was no other reason for Roark to come before the week was over.

"Mr. Roark?" Marianne turned around having finally regained her color. "What are you doing here? We have another three days." Unconsciously, she slid closer to Joe. Everyone watching the action took it to mean whatever her problem was had to do with her heart, and was now looking to Joe for protection from the bearer of bad news.

"How did you get past the maître de?" Joe asked and was told how without hesitation.

"Joe…" Roark cleared his throat, "…I feel responsible for the risks Marianne took coming here; I thought I had all the facts checked out when I consented to what you wanted. If I'd read the books I have closer, and bothered looking into your medical records, Marianne, I'd have been less willing to consent to Joe's fantasy. That is I'd have been less willing to involve you."

"What are you talking about?" Marianne looked at Roark with her mouth tightening and eyebrows being pushed together. "Sure, I had heart problems a couple of years ago, but that's all been fixed. I passed my last physical with a clean bill of health just last month, thank-you very much." She folded her arms and glared at the magistrate everyone else thought was a doctor.

"They were looking at the wrong records. You heart condition is still very serious." Roark explained that by itself it was nothing major in their time frame, "but this is the seventies with not as much knowledge on cases like yours, not to mention a trip back in time has put extra stress onto your system." He went on to explain he thought it best if she came back with him that night. "Joe may be an excellent doctor, but he does not hold the knowledge to deal with your kind of condition.

"Forget it!" Marianne's eyes blazed and leaned even closer to Joe. "You promised us seven days of being legally and lawfully married." Joe was torn. He didn't want Marianne gone any sooner than absolutely necessary, but he wasn't a selfish man either.

"Maybe…" he laid a hand on Marianne's arm, "…you should go back. I'm not worth it."

"That's bull and we both know it." Marianne did not stop tears from falling down her cheek. "I love you, I don't want to go back at all. Besides if time travel puts that much stress on my system I'd probably not make it back anyway." She didn't care if Roark flipped, let him, she loved Joe, wanted to learn to love him even more.

"Marianne you've just had a small heart attack. I'm sure if Joe would have easily spotted the signs had his mind not been caught up on other things." Roark looked at the two, but when she refused to look at him, no matter what he said, the magistrate talked to Joe instead, "Tell me, just how close are you two? I mean ….well…" he shifted on his feet; Marianne had a valid point on going back with him, and well… he didn't want to word things wrongly.

"She didn't sleep alone last night, and we weren't exactly ignoring each other; is that clear enough for you?" Joe let his shoulders sag, "I swear, Roark, we didn't plan on things going so fast, but we are legally married. And when it's right, it's right, so neither one of us…" Letting out a long breath of air, "...fought what we felt."

'Oh, Joe." Roark rubbed his forehead, "I was afraid of that." With that he pulled out a bottle of medicine. "You know what these are." Dr. Early nodded, he was very familiar with nitro pills. "Keep them on hand." Joe put them in his pocket as Marianne did not have very deep ones.

"Are you both willing to chance Joe will be burying another wife by the end of the week? I mean right now I think the odds of her making it back with me alive are higher than if she stays here." Marianne looked at Joe feeling just as torn as he.

"I'll go if you want me to, Joe, you have the final say but…" Marianne laid her head on his shoulder at the same time her head was pressed against her husband's chest, "…I'd rather take the risk that is if you can handle it."

"If I let her go, will she be able to come back?" Joe seemed to age with that one statement. Lines which had not been apparent could now be seen, even by those watching through the glass.

"No." That one word answer got Marianne to sit back up with eyes so full of determination it would have been seen even if the chandeliers had been turned off.

"Please, Joe, don't make me go." When Joe hesitated Marianne called him on his fantasy. "Do you love me or not? I mean enough to deal with reality, or were you only looking for a week fling?"

"Of course not." Joe cringed at the thought of a fling, for any amount of time. "I love you more than I thought possible in such a short time, but…" Joe held her hands tight.

"No, buts Joe…Do I stay or go?" Marianne her voice softening as she did so.

"If all I get is three more days with the woman I love, then three days it is." Joe wasn't even sure he'd get that, but he didn't have it in him to order Marianne to go either.

"Look." Roark relented to do something he'd not ever done with someone with such a health issue as Marianne's simply because he respected Dr. Early so much. "I admit there is a chance she'd pull through another episode _if_ I am the one to be there the next time her heart starts to give out. So…" He took a deep breath and stood even straighter then he had before…" I'll stick around the hospital for three days. You have got to _promise_ me, and I mean _Promise_ me if she shows _any_ signs of not responding to that medicine, quits breathing momentarily, or anything out of the ordinary you get her to Rampart and to me _without_ delay. I am sure if something happens, and I am there to fix it, she will be fine with the medicine you have access to." Roark gave them the only hope he could considering time-traveling had been involved.

"I promise." Dr. Early set his own jaw hard and Marianne agreed not to argue with Joe, or anyone if that happened.

People watched who they were sure was the famous heart surgeon re-enter the room. No one was surprised when he walked up to Dr. Brackett, who had just sat down. Introducing himself as Dr. McNally, confirming what everyone was thinking, Roark told the good doctor about Marianne's condition, about the nitro and what other medicine he'd had her on in the past.

"I will be at the hospital for the next three days. If she is brought in I am to be told immediately, unless heads want to roll." Roark spoke in tone every medical personnel knew; and no one was stupid enough to go against the heart specialist.

"Yes, sir." Dr. Brackett, and the rest of the guests, looked at Joe who was still sitting on the outside bench holding a crying Marianne close.

"Poor Joe." Joanne's heart went out to their dear friend.

"Poor Marianne." Dixie sighed, no one said a word but all agreed.


	12. Memories and Emergency

_**Backwards Fantasy**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to either FI, or Emergency**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 **Scene 13**

 **Memories and Emergency**

"Oh, for crying out loud, I'm not dead yet." Marianne scowled and put on a pair of roller skates. "And I refuse to act like I am." Joe didn't know whether or not to be scared to death, or admire her determined spirit. He opted for the latter, and joined her on the rink.

Slow music played and Joe put an arm on his wife's waist and clasped her hand with the other. The couple looked as graceful on the rink as they had on the dance floor. More than one colleague happened to be at the rink, or passing by. Either way Marianne was admired for not giving up without a fight.

"Okay, who did you pay to keep the music slow?" Marianne scrunched her nose pretending to be upset, but secretly pleased he'd not stop her from skating, and yet do what little he could not to push her heart.

"I didn't pay anyone." Joe spoke with a straight face, but then let a twinkle slip into his eye, "I just sort of asked it be considered before we got here, and they complied."

"Of course." Marianne should have known, all the employees knew, and liked, Dr. Early extremely well. "Oh, well, guess it doesn't matter; I promised you I'd only skate for a little while anyway." She then leaned into him and asked softly, "I know I sort of growled at you while I was getting ready, but I honestly don't want to go around living like I'm already buried. Where's the good in that? If I am to go, what kind of memories will that be for you?" Joe pulled her close and said nothing.

He didn't dare, as it was his eyes were threatening to fill with tears. What had he done to deserve a lady who cared more about his memories than anything he could give her? Sure, his first marriage had been good, Rosemary had always been decent to him. And yet, there had been something missing, but up until now he hadn't known what. The answer as simple…. unconditional love and risking everything for him.

Rosemary had loved him, but there had always been tiny attachments. Nothing he could specifically point to, just a feeling he'd always had. Joe had thought it normal; his parents' marriage had been like that. _'If you love me, then you'd…'_ had started more than one of his mother's statements, so when it had, basically, come out of Rosemary's it was just the way life was. Now, here was Marianne saying, and meaning, words that showed only a concern for him and his memories.

"I hope you pull through." Joe spoke low and kept their pace slow and steady.

"Me to, but let's not worry about that right now, ok? Let's make memories." And that's exactly what they did.

"I can't believe you just sat there and accepted Joe saying no on joining in the game going on in the backyard. He was way out of line." Joanne shook her head in disbelief. "He's being way too overprotective." She spoke as the two chatted in the front yard of her and Roy's three bed-room red-brick home. The back yard was surrounded by a chain-linked fence. Plenty of trees, and bushes hid the recreational area from the view of the nosey neighbors.

"I choose my battles carefully. Are you right about the over protectiveness? Maybe, but a childish game isn't worth a fight. Now is it?" Marianne spoke sweetly knowing full well if she'd felt stronger about the game they'd have talked longer about it than they had. Joanne heard the polite words, but saw steel in Marianne's eyes, and felt the undercurrent which was just as strong as Joe's no. Joann decided to change the topic of conversation.

Children's noises coming from the backyard did not turn their heads; the commotion was normal to Joann, and Marianne's youth had taught her to ignore excess noise. A dog running past them would have remained unnoticed, only it was being chased by one very ticked off cat. The sight made the ladies chuckle. Cars occasionally drove by, but considering the time of day, there weren't many.

Joe had seen the same thing the women had, but his mind chucked the information as he was dwelling on the fact Marianne had not complained about his decision to Joanne. That was another thing which separated her from Rosemary. Oh, his first wife had not ever carried on and on; she did have more manners than that, but still Rosemary had been known for the habit of griping about his choices to people whether, or not, he was around.

"How is my favorite lady?" He came around the corner, leaned down, and kissed her head.

"Actually, I'm feeling tired, how about heading home?" Joe didn't argue, smiled at Joanne and Roy- who had come out front along with Kel and Dixie.

"We'll see you later." Joe's smile stayed in place, but Dixie saw through his façade and knew he was concerned about Marianne tiring so easily.

"Take care." Was all Dixie said; but inside she made a mental note to be at the hospital that night, just in case.

The head nurse had seen correctly, Joe was worried. Nonetheless, he kept a smile on his face as he talked about arrangements for a trip to Sea World. It was one place his wife had talked about their first night together. Marianne smiled, and said that would be nice. However, she felt so tired that nothing more was said.

Joe tossed and turned unable to sleep while Marianne lay unconscious to the world. Her breathing was steady, but he couldn't unwind for the life of him. _You're being ridiculous. She's fine. Roark's just being paranoid. Relax and go to sleep._ Alas, he was unable to relax so he sat up in bed, and then got up and slipped on a pair slippers and put on a house robe. If he couldn't sleep the least he could do was to do the wash Marianne had said, before the party, she'd tackle later. He hadn't even gotten to the top of the stairs when he felt the strongest need to go back and check on his wife without delay.

"Marianne?" Joe hurried back into the room to find her not breathing. "Marianne!" He started sweating and found himself holding his breath as he shook her; to his relief she began breathing again- he called for an ambulance.


	13. Set Straight and Good News

_**Backwards Fantasy**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to either FI, or Emergency**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 **Scene 14**

 **Set Straight and Good news**

Andrew rolled his eyes at Janie who was in Roark's office saying four days surely had been enough to wake her friend up. She was bored of the island, Tattoo and up and quit early, Janie had no one to run around with, and without Marianne around the university student was being childish and threatening to cause problems if her friend didn't come back before the week was up.

"Roark seemed convinced it would be best if she did, and he's not even back yet." Janie grumbled and an asinine remark came out of her mouth.

"Feel free to leave if you feel that way, however…" Andrew's eyes hardened just as much as Roark's had in the past, "…We have paperwork Marianne had you sign. It's all legal and air tight. Do you really want to go there?"

"Oh…" Janie slumped in her chair, "…I'd forgotten about that."

"I highly suggest you do this strange thing called…grow up." Andrew wasn't surprised when she looked as if someone had handed her a lemon, but said nothing as she sulked, but stood up and walked out the door knowing she'd most likely be going home alone.

"Thank heavens for Marianne's foresight." Roark's assistant put the paperwork in a drawer and went back to work

Once again nurses', and doctors', feet could be walking down the halls, or into rooms, however Dr. Early paid no heed to them as he sat with his face in his hands while sitting on a chair in the ER's waiting area. More than one colleague had suggested he go to the employee's lounge where he could at least get a cup of coffee and drink it in peace.

" _Thank-you, but no thanks." Joe had managed to be polite, but could think of nothing but Marianne in the hands of Mr. Roark aka Dr. McNally_.

"Joe…" Dixie had come as soon as she'd heard the news, "Joe…" she tapped Joe's shoulder and he looked up with more crease lines on his face than she'd ever seen before. "…come with me. We can't talk in private here. Let's go get a cup of coffee." She was able to get him to follow her simply because she'd offered to keep him company, were as the others had assumed he'd want to be left alone.

Dixie took Joe to the employees lounge the whole time thinking of Marianne in the OR herself. She liked the lady. True, she was young, but she was more mature than the others she'd met, and Joe looked far more alive around her, than others. Now she figured the best thing she could do for the couple was not to let Joe neglect himself.

"Here, drink this." Dixie handed him a cup of coffee and asked him. "So, how did you two meet? The head nurse had been so busy that past four days, she'd never asked.

"A mutual friend." Joe took the cup offered him and turned it around. "Dr. McNally actually." Dixie shot a questioning look his eyes and the Doctor shook his head, "No, she wasn't his patient when we met and, no, we did not suspect Marianne's heart was having issues; not even Dr. McNally." Leaning back he laughed and said "First time I saw her I was hooked, and I couldn't believe she saw my age as no big deal. We could have danced the night away for all I cared, but she grew tired." His smile left and a tear slid down his face, "We hadn't danced all that long, I should have known something was wrong, but I chalked it all up to her travels."

"Joe, you can't beat yourself up." Dixie knew the look of guilt all too well, and Joe biting his lip just added to the knowledge that was what he was doing. "Are you sorry? I mean are you regretting being with her, since it means you're having to deal with health issues most would think you'd be avoiding with such a young wife?" Dixie asked wondering if Joe's love was based solely on wanting to ignore his age.

"No…" Joe spoke slowly pretty much figuring out why she'd asked, "…I wouldn't trade any amount of time I've had with Marianne for anyone else, I just…" his shoulders slumped again, "…expected it to be longer is all." Okay, two more days wouldn't have been much had she wanted to go, but it would have been more time. Thing sure hadn't gone the way he thought they would. "Marianne was right." He spoke without thinking as a foggy faraway look appeared in his eye.

"About what?" Dixie set her mug on the table.

"Fantasy and reality don't mix; you can't have both at the same time." Joe stood up and tossed his paper cup into the garbage, not explaining the comment to Dixie because Dr. Brackett walked in with Dr. McNally.

"She's fine, Joe." Dr. Brackett grinned wide, "Dr. McNally worked a miracle in there. I've never seen anything like it."

"I was blessed to perform it, by myself I could have done nothing." He then asked Joe to take a walk with him. "We need to talk." All felt an undercurrent of concern in the heart specialist's voice, and while Joe's colleagues' wondered what it was; especially Dr. Brackett who had only seen good in the operation room, neither interrupted the two leaving the room.

Roark said nothing until the two were sitting at a table outside the hospital. He hadn't wanted to risk just anyone overhearing them speaking. So, he'd chosen the tables outside, furthest from the doors, before speaking. People shot them curious glances, but none attempted to intrude upon their conversation.

"She'll live Joe, but I want you to know Marianne's given up everything to be with you, and I mean everything." Roark's mouth did not turn up, or down, just stayed flat and his eyes may as well have pinned Joe to the chair he sat on.

"I know Marianne can't ever go back, but she can't give birth to those children she always felt impressed would come either, can she?" Joe had a mixture of emotions go through him and he bit his lip.

"You're right. Your wife hasn't the strength to return to the island; at least I don't dare have her make the attempt. Nor would it be wise for Marianne to even consider going through childbirth." Roark leaned back and sighed, "I can honestly say I have not _ever_ and I mean _ever_ allowed a guest to go on a fantasy involving time travel with the kind of health issues she had. If I'd known beforehand…" He shook his head, "Marianne would not have been allowed to come in the first place. So…" He clenched his fist and then relaxed, "…I have to ask, are you honestly willing to not only honor those vows you took at the beginning of this fantasy, but to look at adoption, or are you going to walk away from her since the tables are turned; so to speak?"

"You couldn't pay me a million dollars to leave her." Joe's eyes blazed at the mere thought of leaving his wife, "Marianne's quickly become my lifeline. I don't mind adoption if…that's what she wants."

"In that case." Roark leaned forward and talked about a procedure Joe knew plenty about; one that would be far less evasive than another surgery on Marianne that would drastically lower her chances of finding herself with child.

"Of course, I'm willing. Everything considering, makes more sense to snip me than to tie her anyway." Joe picked up his cup and sipped at it as Roark continued to speak.

"In that case, it can be taken care of it as soon as your wife is stable. For now, there's nothing more for me to do here." Roark stood up, "Marianne's not out of the woods yet, Joe. I don't know how her recovery will go. I'll come back in a little while, or I'll get someone else to, and then we will see how things are going. Make sure she doesn't do any heavy physical labor, and for crying out loud don't doing anything stupid." Roark didn't elaborate, but Joe wasn't dense. The magistrate didn't want to find Marianne with child before a specialist had a chance to check on her." He then left and Joe went to go see how his wife was doing.


	14. Staying Put and Great Surprise

_**Backwards Fantasy**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to either FI, or Emergency**_

 _ **Ghostwriter85**_

 **Scene 15**

 **Staying Put and Great Surprise**

Mr. Roark sat at his desk filing paperwork. It was all so annoying and, in his opinion, unnecessary. Unfortunately, while Janie was not suing anyone for Marianne not coming back, the young lady had been a royal pain. Now, in order to explain her friend's permanent disappearance he was having to make it look like Marianne had simply taken a job in third world country – with no phone. Talking about the annoying invention, the one on his desk started ringing.

"Hello, this is Mr. Roark, may I help you?" He spoke very briskly, not in the mood to talk at all. "Yes, sir, I realize that, but your daughter is twenty-one the last time I checked. I saw no reason to discourage Marianne from taking the job offer." Roark rolled his eyes and shook his head as the Mr. McCallister rambled on just as bad as Janie, if not worse. "Sir, I repeat your daughter is twenty-one and knew full well the details of the job offer. I am not responsible for her choice, and you know that." Roark stiffened and spoke with such an authoritarian tone Marianne's father backed off; the magistrate was sure it helped the man's wife was in the background telling her husband to grow up, or else.

 _I see where Marianne gets her maturity from_ Roark thought translating the tone Mrs. McCallister had used into ' _cut it out if you wish me for to cook dinner tonight_.'

"Yes, sir. I understand. I'm sure you will get at least one letter from your daughter." Roark spoke in response to Marianne's father saying he just wished she'd have touched base before disappearing. He happened to know one was on its way right now; Marianne had given it to him herself to mail.

"I hope so." Could be heard through the speaker as the magistrate pushed a button so he could talk to Marianne's father while wrapping up the paperwork. Their talk didn't last very long and shortly after it ending the file with legal information that the law would find –should anyone come asking questions- was put away. Roark hoped Marianne's recovery had went well. He hadn't been able to stick around as he originally hoped because of his own schedule on the island.

Joe had remodeled the basement into a family room. A brown couch, comfortable recliner, a glass coffee table, and green carpet could be seen, along with brown paneling and a hospital bed in the corner. Kel sat on the couch with his arm around Dixie's shoulders, while Joe brought Marianne her supper.

"I can't wait until I get the green light by the specialist Dr. McNally hooked us up with. That way I can get back to normal activity. This recuperation time is driving me up the wall." Marianne wasn't whining, she was simply stating a fact. Of course, she would have easily said Mr. Roark's name only number one, Kel and Dixie did not know that name. And two, the memory of the Island and of Janie had started to fade.

"I'm sure it will come soon enough, you're progressing fine. Now eat." Joe handed her the plate and went to sit with their friends. He'd seen the faraway look in Marianne's eye as if she were trying to remember her life before Joe, but the good doctor wasn't worried. He'd also seen Marianne's face light up when she looked at him; that wasn't something in place when memories of the island's connections came. No, those were usually followed by a shake of the head and soft smile that said 'that was nice, but I don't want really remember it and I don't desire to go back'.

"Yes, Dear." Marianne scrunched her nose and began eating. She might have made a smart remark only she'd agreed with Joe they could joke around in private when it came to calling him names that referred to his age, but not ever in front of friends, or out in public. Joe chuckled and got comfortable in the recliner; he could handle anything –as long as he had Marianne.

 **Epilogue**

Bright lights shone once again, and music played, as Dr. Early and Marianne stepped inside the restaurant where they'd first met and danced. This time around they'd brought with them their three adopted children. Music played and people mingled as they'd gathered this time not for any business dealings, but for the one celebration they'd not ever expected to be having; a wedding reception for Dr. Kel Brackett and Dixie McCall.

" _That's just it, Joe." Kel had spoken to his friend as he leaned against Joe's car outside the Early's home one evening with no lights on either than the ones shining out of Joe's home. "I didn't realize how tightly I was holding to *Catalina and the past, until I saw you moving on with Marianne. And when you almost lost her, but she pulled through, I realized I'd have no time with Dixie at all if I didn't let go of my late wife."_

"Congratulations." Joe, Marianne and the children hook the couple's hands. It was only when the guests stopped coming through the door, was the dance floor cleared. Kel took Dixie out for the first dance and then invited everyone else to join in.

"Let's dance." Joe turned to Marianne.

Kel, Dixe, the children, and the rest grinned wide as they watched Joe and Marianne go out onto the dance floor. Neither danced the jitter-bug anymore, Roark had been insistent Marianne stick to only slow dancing for the first year; and very little of the faster pace even at that. He'd not risk having to make a trip back to Rampart for any more emergency heart surgeries.

"I think he's being paranoid. Nonetheless, I'll follow the doctor's orders." Then she whispered, "Or at least I will yours." Joe laughed, thrilled his backward fantasy had turned out okay after all, and they had –without knowing it- helped Kel get permanently back with Dixie.

 ***Catalina….one shot fan fiction I did under Emergency category**


End file.
